The Deleted Scenes of Frugal Money Schemes
by Lurking Pheonix
Summary: The scenes in this side fic was considered controversial, it distracts too much from the original scheme, or for other numerous reasons by me. It is here for those who are curious about the original scenes that didn't make it into the final version. It is recomended to read the original fic, Frugal Money Schemes, to understand what's happening.
1. Turkey's Adventure

**Sorry for such a long wait for this side fic that was supposed to come out months earlier. Stressful projects and some health problems kept me from writing. Did some soul searching and I'm back and significantly in a happier mood now. :D I didn't want to bum anyone out with some failure endings. I'm gonna finish up some other chapters so I can update the original fic sooner. Now onto the original author's note before the bad stuff happened and put my fics into hiatus for months. **

**These are the deleted scenes from my fanfic "Frugal Money Schemes." I highly recommend reading it before reading the deleted scenes. You'll be able to see where the scene fits in a certain chapter. Updates will be erratic for this side fic. Some scenes are longer or shorter than others. Not all of the chapters have deleted scenes. For some chapters, I was satisfied with it and decided it didn't need to be altered **_**significantly**_**. **

**These scenes were deleted for various reasons that will be explained in the author's notes at the end of each chapter. At the beginning of each deleted scene, I will tell you which chapter this scene was supposed to take place at. **

**I'd like to hear your opinions on whether you agree about the scene being cut out or not. Do you feel these deleted scenes would be too controversial or would disrupt the flow of the chapter? I won't go back and put these deleted scenes back into Frugal Money Schemes. There would be no point in a side fic if I did.**

**I'm gonna shut up now. Sit back and enjoy these scenes. :D**

* * *

_**Deleted Scene From**: Chapter 28: A Concert on Thursday, not Friday_

_**Country Doing Frugal Money Scheme:** Greece _

**_Main Focus: _**_Turkey__ trying to__ stop the Friday song from going viral._

* * *

Turkey is in a fancy (for Greek standards. His are way better) hotel. He grumbles over his failure at the audition weeks ago. "I would've won if that bastard wasn't the judge." He's sure his talents are cool and hip enough with the newer generations. He can become a sensation too if he tried hard enough. What girl wouldn't want to be his fan girl?

He glances down at the newspaper on his lap. His happy grin is replaced with a scowl. He quickly rereads the article about a mysterious new all female band's success in a short amount of time. The fan base is filled with men of all ages. They make up for the majority of the fans. There are hardly any women who like this new band. They always say something along the lines of, "They're okay singers, I guess. I don't know what all the fuss with the men are all about."

He flips the page to see a picture of Greece, smiling, with his arms around the shoulders of two of the singers taking up half the page. He slouches in his chair, seething in rage. He internally screams at the man's smiling face. (He swears the smile on Greece's face is mocking him because the Greek knows he'll see the picture in the newspaper.) He mutters curses under his breath as he crumbles the horrible newspaper in his hands.

Look at what Greece is doing to him. Turkey is throwing a mini temper tantrum like a child being refused by his parents to buy him a puppy for Christmas. Turkey wants to make quick cash and be successful too!

Turkey hurls the ball at who he suspects is a Greek's head. (He might as well put this dumb newspaper to good use.) It smacks lightly at the man's head. The victim looks around for the perpetrator while Turkey 'innocently' pretends to be checking his suitcase.

Okay, he really is looking for something in his suitcase. He darkly chuckles and pats the paint ball gun. "He's going to pay for humiliating me with those cats." The reason he came to this country is simple. Greece is holding a very important concert today.

Turkey goes over his mental checklist. His plan is genius and foolproof. "He'll never see it coming."

_Step one: Sneak backstage. _

_Step Two: Wait until there's only a minute or two for the concert to start. _

_Step Three: Paint ball the singers (plus Greece if he's standing there) head to toe in brightly obnoxious neon paint, leaving them no chance to change into some spare clothes fast enough before they go onstage._

The plan is simple, really. Turkey knows there's going to be cameras everywhere. So, he'll use them to his advantage. The singers will be forced to go onstage looking like a mess in front of thousands of people. They'll feel the pain of his humiliation with Greece's cats. Everyone was snickering at him on the street. No one makes a fool of Turkey and gets away with him.

Greece is going to learn a painful lesson about fame. You have to look your very best all the time or else everyone will criticize you for looking like a 'slob'. People on the internet are ruthless behind their computer screens!

Turkey's back rests against the chair again as he lets out some maniacal laughs. He ignores the stares he's getting from the other people checking into the hotel. He doesn't care about them. He has a plan to put into action.

Three familiar looking women glide past him, giggling to each other. One of them perks up. "Remember that video we just saw a few minutes ago?" The other two nod in agreement. Turkey glares at them as he recognizes them. They're his targets.

"Well, let's sing that song instead. It's pretty catchy, don't you think?" She looks at the others for confirmation. One of them opened their mouth and out came some horrible lyrics. The worst he's ever heard of his entire life. And that's saying something. He's heard some very horrible music before. Some were so bad he used them in his torture techniques when he was the Ottoman Empire. His prisoners squealed out the information he wanted with some horrible music played for hours on end.

He looks at the other people around him. They seem to be mesmerized. Suitcases are left abandoned on the ground by their feet. The men are either slouched on the ground, drooling, or being pulled away by their jealous wives.

Turkey whispers, "What's wrong with these people? I can't stand this song." It's true. This is one of the few songs he just **cannot** dance to. Even if you add some drums, he just can't. It can't be saved. Not even their dreamy voices are doing justice to the song. Their voices are trying to lull him to numbness but he shakes the feeling off.

The women skip off to the exit with their giggles not far behind them. "Friday has got to be the best song ever! It has to become the next sensation after our concert."

Turkey is harshly brought back into reality. "Crap. As my duty as a music lover, I can't let this song be popular." Then it'll be all over the internet. People won't shut up about it. They'll be a hater, a lover, or a neutral person. He can imagine the debates with music lovers everywhere on whether the song is good or not. The friendships lost, the good music forgotten and trends will start of doing _this_ kind of music for fifteen minutes of fame more frequently…

Turkey jumps out of his chair in a panic. He sprints after the women getting into a taxi. "I can't let all that stuff happen. Any music lover in my place will do the same thing."

He screams, "Hold it!" to the taxi. But, it his yells didn't prevent it from taking off. He waves his arms like a lunatic as he runs after the taxi. Good news: There's some traffic to slow it down. The taxi takes a turn and Turkey follows it.

* * *

"How could I lose them!" Turkey stomps past the vendors' stalls. After around 30 minutes of chasing the taxi around and stealing some guy's bike to continue the chase, he lost them. He rubs his chin in thought.

"_I'm at the market. If I remember right, the building where the concert is at should be a ten minute walk from here." _

Turkey ignores the vendor's shouting at him to buy their goods. He freezes when he sees some familiar cats in police uniform cornering him. They hiss at him as they lurk closer. He growls, "Greece must have them patrolling the area to keep me from crashing the concert." The cats could be on guard for troublemakers such as him. Turkey has tried to ruin things for Greece in the past, so they guy must be taking precautions.

The cats have him surrounded in a circle formation. Some of them reach out their paws towards him and retract their claws slowly, intimidating him. Turkey holds his hands up in surrender. He warily chuckles, "N-Now, N-Now. I-I'm here t-to buy some stuff for my h-house." His eyes quickly survey his surroundings, looking for something to get him out of this sticky situation.

The cats don't seem to buy his lie. The cats get into a leaping position and look ready to jump. Turkey panics at their movements. His eyes fall on a bunch of fluffy feathers in a vase nearby. He points at it and shouts, "L-Look! Free cat toys!"

All the cats look at where he's pointing. Turkey takes advantage of their distraction and leaps over them. As he's running away, he looks over his shoulder and shouts, "Goodbye suckers!" Turkey turns his head back just in time to see the giant vase he's about to crash into. He can't stop his feet in time as he slams his body into the object.

He falls on his stomach as he hits the ground with some of the pottery shards cutting him. A smelly liquid soaks his jacket. He weakly sniffs it and cringes. "What stinky cheap perfume. I can buy some better perfume at a dollar store in America."

"EXCUZE ME?!" Turkey looks up to see an angry old woman standing over him. He hears the meows getting closer to him.

He doesn't have time to deal with this woman. There are angry cats after him and he has a world to save, too. He painfully gets on his feet. He dusts off the shards sticking into him. "You heard me. Your perfume smells like shit."

The woman leans closer to his face and slaps him. Hard. Turkey holds his cheek while he glares at her.

The woman steps back. She points at the broken vase. "You're going to pay for that. I can't sell it anymore."

"No way am I paying for something that smells that bad. Find another sucker, lady." Turkey turns around only to be attacked by Greece's cats. Turkey screams as the cats scratch at him and tear holes into his clothes. He snatches some cats and flings them into other vendor's stalls. The results are utter chaos and confusion.

Civilians are running around in screams of terror with angry cats flying everywhere. The cats in uniform find new targets when the unlucky person they were flung at start to swat at them.

Turkey decides it's better to run with the cats that are still on him in order to still make it to the concert. He runs amid the chaos of shrieking people and crosses the street. He does not remember much on his run besides flinging cats off of him and causing even more panic.

The next thing he knows a splash of water hits him from behind, probably from a passing car. Turkey gets wet, unfortunately as he was unable to dodge it. Fortunately, it makes the cats let go and curl themselves into fetal positions.

Fortune seems to be smiling upon him. The entrance to the concert is right in front of him. It must be a sign that they agree with his mission. He bursts through the doors with great effort.

He sees the huge crowd of fans cheering on the singers. He curses loudly to himself. "I'm almost too late. I can't let a bad song like this go viral. It doesn't deserve it." He shoves his way past the annoying fans, uncaring at their complaints.

He finally makes his way to the stage. He throws his body on the stage and pulls himself up. He takes a moment to take in deep breaths. He's exhausted from his journey to get to this stupid concert. A brief flash of his suitcase with the paint ball gun left in the hotel make him fume. _"I can't believe I forgot to bring it. My other plan is ruined." _He narrows his eyes at the lead singer with the microphone. _"They will pay for the misery I went through to save the world."_

Turkey slaps the microphone from the woman's hand. It is sent flying into the air and into the crowd. Fans shriek as they scramble to catch it. I am saving everyone from horrible music. It can't let it become a musical sensation! Not on my watch."

The singers whimper as she holds her hand. "Eeek! I think I broke a nail. It huuuurts!" The other two women grab the woman and back away slowly from him. They stare at him fearfully.

Turkey sees Greece lying on the floor with a cat playing with a tambourine. Greece doesn't seem to care or acknowledge his presence. He simply yawns "Security" and another swarm of cats attack him.

"_How many of these cats does he have!" _Turkey takes a few steps back and falls off the stage. "Greece, you cheater!" The crowd has the nerve to crowd surf him with the cats still on him. They're not even bothering to help him.

The worse part is that the women stopped their whimpering in favor of continuing the song. Turkey shakes badly as they sing the dreadful 'Friday' song.

"Saturday is my favorite day of the week!"

That is the story of how Friday is Turkey's least favorite day of the week. He hates cheap perfume and cats even more now.

* * *

**Extended Ending….**

A radio in Greece's house crackles to life.

"_This is breaking news! An insane man yesterday threw angry cats in police costumes at innocent victims at a local market. The motive is unknown and, for some bizarre reason, the military is investigating this case."_

"_Could the insane man be a threat to society or an ex-military personal taking out his anger on the population? Tune in as we get more information-"_

The radio is shut off. It is shortly followed by laughing.

* * *

**Turkey tried to save us all from the drama that happened after Friday came out. Too bad he failed…**

***The smell is originally cheap perfume, but in the final version the wording was changed to an "unbearable" stench as described by Japan. I didn't want anyone to think I implied Turkey doing *cough* naughty business *cough* before trying to crash the concert. That was a misunderstanding I wanted to avoid.**

**The scene in the beginning, where Turkey overhears their plan to change the song at the last-minute, was supposed to be in the final version. But it was scrapped at the last-minute. At the time, I thought it would have distracted the readers from Greece's scheme and created an unnecessary subplot you won't be able read the details about. **

**Also, each chapter has a 2,000 word (excluding author notes) limit. There are some special exceptions when I don't want to shorten situations.**

**What do you think? Would you have been distracted by Turkey's adventure and forgotten we were on Greece's scheme in the first place? **


	2. Summoning Portals Work with Sharpies

**Here's a Thanksgiving present: an early chapter. The Hong Kong chapter for Frugal Money Scheme is almost done. I'm not sure if I'll have time to finish it today. (I'm busy celebrating Thanksgiving with my family too, after all.) But the new chapter will come out too for sure. It's almost done.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D Try not to get too bloated that you have to take a nap afterwards.**

* * *

_**Deleted Scene From**: Chapter 26: Car Crash Scams_

_**Country Doing Frugal Money Scheme:** Russia_

**_Main Focus: _**_England getting scamed by Russia._

* * *

England hands grips the steering wheel. Flying Mint Bunny and a fairy are playing on the hood of the car. (No matter how many times he tells them it's dangerous to be there when the car is in motion they still refuse to get back inside the car. Because of them, he's driving slower than he usually does.) Captain Hook is sitting next to him and humming along to the _Pirates of the Caribbean _theme song on the radio station. Unicorn is lounging on the back seat, snoozing away to the loud music.

England seethes, "Those wankers are bound to make fun of my eyebrows again. Commenting on how I use my magic to pick up women because I have 'no skills' to do so myself." England is really not looking forward to the meeting in Russia. He wants to quickly find a spell to undo the charm on his eyebrows. It doesn't matter what shape his eyebrows are in, thin or thick. The countries will always find a way to make fun of it.

The Englishman turns his attention back on the road. _"Good thing the road is empty when I was in a mental rant."_

Women usually don't give him the time of day. But when they lay their eyes on his thin eyebrows, they're stuck in a trance. The women don't even give him direct eye contact anymore. They rather flirt with his _eyebrows_, of all things, and they tend to smoother it with their hands.

As much as he hates to admit it, he misses his old thick eyebrows. "If France hears that from me, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Hey! Hey England! Look at what we drew." England focuses on the car hood. His eyes widen in shock to see his demon summoning circle drawn with a black ink. His eyebrow twitches. "W-Why did you draw that? And on my car of all places." He tries to rein in his anger. He doesn't want to yell at his magical friends.

Flying Mint Bunny smiles. "Well, I wanted to try it too."

England's face looses all its color. "H-Hopefully it w-w-on't summon a real demon soon. Please wipe it off quickly before one comes through it."

The fairy holds up a black sharpie. "I don't think it'll come off."

"Y-You used a sharpie on my car?"

Captain Hook hums the beats to _Pirates of the Caribbean _louder to drown out England. Unicorn snorts in her sleep before falling back to sleep.

Before England says something he'll regret later, the demon summoning circle glows an eerie purple light. The fairy screams, "I-I didn't think it would actually work."

A large familiar figure laying on his stomach emerges from the circle. The creepy smile grows larger at England. "Nice weather we're having, da? Too bad it's ruined. You hit me with your car."

England and company scream in terror. England swerves the car off the road. "Oh my-"

Flying Mint Bunny and the fairy cling on the windshield wipers. Unicorn wakes up by being flung behind England's seat. Captain Hook's hand slips on the radio station dial, pumping up the _Pirates of the Caribbean _beats. Somehow, it doesn't drown out all of their screaming.

The car comes to a stop. England and his magical friends take breathes in an attempt to calm their beating hearts. Russia calmly climbs off the car hood. He walks up to England's side and sticks his hand with his palm up through the open window. "Give me money or I'll take you to court."

England chokingly places his wallet in Russia's hand. He's still in shock over the heart attack from seeing Russia appearing through a demon summing portal again...and while he was driving on the road too.

* * *

**The reason this was taken off was because of the demon summoning portal. It would probably raise too many questions on why Flying Mint Bunny would draw it, why on the car hood, etc. **

**I guess I didn't feel like answering those questions if they came up at the time.**


End file.
